narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazaki Uchiha
Kazaki Uchiha (うちは風樹, Uchiha Kazaki) is a Background Kazaki was born in a small village near the area in which Uzushiogakure once resided. His father was an ancestor of Madara Uchiha and his mother was a surviving member of the Uzumaki Clan, both raised him in a rather small house. One day whilst Kazaki was out practicing in the woods, the village was attacked and raided by a large group of bandits, Kazaki's father managed to defeat quite a few of them but in his elder age he couldn't fight like he used to and was ultimately killed. Kazaki watched as his was father was killed before him, his feeling of utter uselessness and despair awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan and sent him into a killing frenzy driven by rage as he slaughtered the entire group of bandits by himself. After the events of the raid his mother offered to implant his fathers eyes and Kazaki refused saying he did not wish to disgrace his fathers greatness and opted to leave his fathers body untouched. His father was buried on the outskirts of the village and hailed as a hero, Kazaki promised himself he would get stronger so that he would never have to watch as someone he loved died. A few months after his fathers death he discovered that his mother was dying from some form of heart disease and after realizing there was absolutely nothing he could to help her he broke down into tears. Three months after his ninth birthday kazaki's mother passed away peacefully in her sleep. After his mother had passed away, the villagers had given his mother a proper burial next to his father and he had made peace with their deaths, he left the small village. Personality Despite Kazaki being a member of the Uchiha Clan he is a rather lazy, and relaxed individual, which are uncommon traits amongst the Uchiha Clan and much more common among Konohagakure's Nara clan, something which quite a few people have commented on. Despite his somewhat humble personality he is still prone to moments of arrogance and is sometimes very openly cocky but due to his incredibly high skill set this is often without consequence. He also has little respect for anyone of status firmly believing that respect is earned and not given. His lack of respect has been shown when he constantly called Onoki, the Tsuchikage an " old man" and his complete refusal to show any form of respect to any of the Daimyo, his lack of respect sometimes takes the form of mocking insults. He also has quite a sense of honour and shows great pride in his abilities. He is also very playful and sarcastic often teasing and mocking his opponents. Appearance Kazaki's appearance does not really reflect his uchiha heritage, he is rarely suspected of being an uchiha unless his sharingan is activated. Abilities Kazaki lives up to his legendary heritage, he is an immensely powerful shinobi whose exploits have earned him both the respect and ire of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. At age eight he killed an entire group of bandits by himself. Despite his young age he boats an impressive bounty of 50, 000, 000 ryō, further demonstrating his abilities and danger-level. His abilities were enough to completely overwhelm Ken Miyamoto and force him to flee when they first met. By the time he is in his early twenties he is already revered as one of the most powerful shinobi of all time. Physical Prowess and Chakra Being a member of both the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clans, Kazaki is blessed with a very strong life-force, granting him tremendous chakra reserves, stamina and vitality. He can spam many highly chakra-taxing techniques one after another without ill effect. He is in very good physical condition as he has shown to be able to utilize high levels of athletic ability, leaping great distances, performing various different flips and hand-springs as well as being physically strong enough to throw a grown man twice his size and a great deal heavier. He has impressive speed and reflexes, being able to move around the battlefield quickly and catch his opponents by surprise. Whilst Ninjutsu and Genjustu being his chosen speciality's, Kazaki has shown a great deal of skill with Taijutsu being able to fight on par with specialists briefly and combat multiple opponents with just his taijutsu. Ninjutsu knowledge of Ninjustu is exceptional, his field of expertise expands many elements and has allowed him to amass a immense arsenal of ninja techniques in his short life. Karumu can summon Gōkō, a Dragon powerful enough to be a Dragon King (竜の王, Ryū no Ō) using the Summoning Technique. Kazaki, as an Uzumaki is naturally gifted in the application of seals and combined with his creative mind and high IQ, he can use many complex sealing techniques. Nature Transformation Kazaki is highly proficient in nature transformation having acquired all five basic element natures and Yin Release. As an Uchiha, he has a strong and natural affinity for Fire Release, mastering the clan's Great Fireball Technique at a very young age. He is able to create a tremendous fire storm at a moments notice, create a cloud of ash to burn and distract opponents and match one of Madara Uchiha's own fire technique with one of his own. He can release multiple levitating fire bombs to destroy earth shelters and manipulate a massive dragon of fire. With his ability in Wind Release, he can create a massive gust of wind strong enough uproot multiple trees, send opponents flying and amplify his fire techniques considerably. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kazaki is highly skilled with the use of his Sharingan, having unlocked it at a very young, he has had many years to become a master in it's use. He keeps his Sharingan active near-constantly with the drain on his chakra being completely inconsequential. Kazaki's visual prowess is such that he can see peoples physical strengths and weaknesses, notice their behaviour patterns and habits, create a perfect copy of a technique and even essentiality "see the future", all by observing the muscle movements of others. Using his Sharingan he can predict an opponents next move with a astonishing amount of accuracy, he can do this so effectively that before an opponent has even fully mobilized he can decipher their intended movement allowing him to react instantaneously. Mangekyō Sharingan Kazaki has displayed great skill with the use of his Mangekyo Sharingan. Because he did not want to desecrate his fathers grave and dishonour him Kazaki remained without the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Because he knew if he over-used his mangekyō sharingan he would eventually suffer total loss of his eyesight, he resolved to rely more upon his superior skills as a ninja to combat opponents and used his Mangekyō Sharingan only when necessary. Years later, Kazaki returned to his father's grave and use his eyes, as a result he acquired the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Having awakened the Mangekyō in both his eyes, Kazaki can use Susanoo. With its simplest manifestations, he can produce extra arms or bones to improve his options in a fight. When used at it's highest level, Kazaki is surrounded by a spectral warrior that is extremely durable. In addition to the chakra swords and Yasaka Magatama common to all Susanoo, Kazaki's Susanoo can also use the Tonbokiri, a spear which can be extended at will and used as a long-range melee weapon. After acquiring the Rinngean, he is able to create the significantly larger and more powerful version; Complete Body — Susanoo. Rinnegan Because of his uzuamki heritage, Kazaki possesses some of Hashirama Senju's DNA, Kazaki's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan evolved into the Rinnegan. Intelligence Part I Part II Trivia Quotes * Kazaki wants to fight Ken Miyamoto.